only human
by Howbrighthesky
Summary: They needed each-other, they where brothers, Arthur, the nights, and their ever present warlock. where there was Arthur there was merlin, friend, ally, brother. they needed their court sorcerer, Will something as meaningless as a kidnapping threaten to tare their little family apart? death is rarely poetic. and merlin was only human.
1. eyes

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed, the sound tearing through the forest and shaking the very trees. Gawain and Leon were holding him back, Leon's hand pressed firmly over the gaping wound in Arthur's side.

Merlin looked so scared, his eyes betraying him with a single tear and wide with fear as he stared back into Arthur's eyes . He was on the back of a horse his waist encircled by one brawny arm as he twisted desperately, staring at Arthur's eyes intensely… saying, goodbye. Arthur was struggling in their grasp as Merlin's body crumpled. He looked so small.

Without warning, the huge beast atop the horse tightened his grip squeezing the life out of him and weaving a calloused hand into Merlin's hair-pushing his head forward forcefully and guiding the horse with his knees. He shoved Merlin's head forward once more making him cry out loudly... and was gone.

He screamed for a long time after, paying no mind to the blood pooling at his knees, how he'd got there he didn't know, if quivering hands tended to his wounds he didn't notice.

If his voice grew hoarse from screaming he payed no mind. He remembers muted voices, whisperings, a fire, soup being pushed into his hands and then when he didn't take it being taken away. A blanket being wrapped around his shoulders, and being eased into a vertical position. He rolled over, staring into the flames, searching for something. Merlin's eyes. They weren't there. They were gone and so was Merlin.


	2. Howling at the moon

It was a long ride and Merlin didn't know where he was going, but he knew what he was leaving behind. He sat motionless in the thug's grip, knowing there was no chance of escape, his magic suppressed by the cold metal collar round his neck. He was numb.

He was going to die and he knew it. These men just wanted him as bait, and once Arthur had found them (which he would) Merlin would die- that is if he survived that long. He had a feeling that they didn't share the same incentive as the person behind the plan to kill Arthur, or the patience. This man or woman was willing to wait for Arthur-and make Merlin suffer along the way. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that Arthur is safe. For daft prat.

Speaking of suffering they hadn't stopped moving for nigh on six hours. With that thought the horses slowed to a halt and the man threaded a dirty hand in Merlin's hair and hopped off the horse dragging Merlin with him and causing him to land in an undignified heap. "Ow!" he exclaimed, regretting it as he was cuffed about the head. It was nothing like when Arthur did it, it was hard and fast, and it _hurt_ , but he had learned his lesson and just grunted.

No one spoke to him and he was ignored for the most part, they had him tied to a tree by the wrists and a coarse cloth was wrapped around them making it impossible for him to untie his bonds. He felt tired but was otherwise unharmed, the trees sighed, the mood sombre, a willow by the river dangled its fronds in the water stooped over like a decrepit old man its gnarled roots twisting towards the water.

the sky was a dull grey and the colours seemed muted, subdued, the autumn leaves less camelot red and gold and more brown. The world was black and white, like a drawing, colourless. Merlin turned his face up to the sky and felt big fat raindrops pool in his eyes and felt them mix with his tears, but he knew the thugs couldn't tell, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

They left him out there all night, but he didn't care. The fat rain turned into a light shower, which turned into a harsh downpour that only abated some time nearing dawn. He was tired right down to his bones, a numbing sensation travelling from his chest into his limbs and appendages. He stared up at the moon, its wan light turning his pale face silver. He wondered if Arthur could see it too, he was a wolf, howling at the moon.


End file.
